


Blood Moon

by Rosie_StrawberryMilk



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this out of pure spite that no one fucking writes for Kurapika, O.O chains~~~, Slow Burn, This accidently became a Kurapika/OC haha?, hehe chain user go brr, im not a funny person and it shows., this shit finna get long so take a fucken seat.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_StrawberryMilk/pseuds/Rosie_StrawberryMilk
Summary: “Aren't you afraid you’ll fall?”“I can see you, and everything around me perfectly fine even without my eyes, maybe even more than yourself.”In which y/n, an ex member of the Kurta Clan, survives the troupe’s attack at the cost of her eyes, and finds herself somehow meeting the people of her past she once thought had been lost forever.Small world right?{UNDER HEAVY EDITING}
Relationships: Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue pt.1: Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is going off heavily of the events of the HxH movie that's not really cannon but revolves around Kurapika’s past and Pairo so just be prepared for that, if you haven't watched the movie then there's really no major spoilers but there is about one and that's it. 
> 
> PS: I wrote this out of spite that not a lot of people wrote for Kurapika.

It had been ages since you had last gone outside the province. Ever since Y/n had passed the test your clan had given you to decide whether you could venture outside, you had made a goal of going out to explore often. Although you never went farther than the city nearby, you always tried to explore new parts of the city each time you visited, and today was no exception.

A light breeze was coming through the passageway of the forest path that took you to the city, it felt good especially since it was summer. Y/n knew this path like the back of her hand with how many times they had walked it. You remember how as a child you loved the idea of exploring outside, but the elders would always tell you off saying “Its dangerous” or “people outside don't like us” as a way of discouraging you, but that never stopped your curiosity, and soon you found yourself walking this very path as a small child and getting lost in the lush and dense brush of the forest. Eventually someone coming back along the path found you crying your eyes out and took you back home, to which you were unpleasantly scolded by having your hands wacked red with a stick twice for disobeying. After that you never dreamed of venturing out again. That was….until you turned 11 and became of age to take the test.

That was about two years ago and you were now thirteen with a newfound goal to achieve. Exploring what the outside world has to offer. 

Upon arrival to the city, Y/n walked in and started to head east this time, hearing there were a few shops near that sold various sweets and candies to which you enjoyed eating but never found often due to how little your clan’s people went outside Lokso Province. You took multiple tests as to not reveal yourself, especially the clan’s secret, the Scarlet Eyes. The Elder had told you years back when you were a child the reason the clan lived in solitude outside the reaches of the city was because of your eyes. The Scarlet Eyes that the clan possessed were inherently both one of the most beautiful sights in the world, and also one of the scariest sights to see for people outside the clan. It endangered your people due to the rarity of your eyes, and because of that body part collectors and hunters found you desirable. Elder had told you this once you were revealed to posses the trait of the scarlet colored eyes after your temper had caused you to reveal them by accident for the first time to others.

Normally, your eyes were an unusually deep color of amethyst purple to the point they could almost be mistaken as black, whilst it perfectly contrasted the light tone of your hair. It was often remarked by your mother that you had been born with blonde hair, but over the months it had lightened up more and more to the point it was almost considered white but not quite yet, and although it wasn't uncommon in your family, it still was considered rare, and even more rare that you had scarlet eyes as well.

You took notice when you walked further into the city, how the buildings started to have more and more small shops with signs like “open” and “welcome” outside their doors, begging you to come and have a look inside. The outside of the shops were always decorated with assortments of cut posters on the windows that contrasted well with the light tone of the paint glazing over the outside.

You decided to walk into a shop going by the name of Sweet Delights. Immediately the smell of something rich and sweet bombarded your nose, the atmosphere inside was a sheer contrast to what the store looked like on the outside, as if you had been transported to another area entirely. The sweet chocolate aroma called you over to take a look, and soon you were paying the cashier their wages in exchange for the chocolates and started to head out.

Once again outside, you were suddenly alerted by the sounds loud grunting and screams, what was happening? Y/n quickly ran over to scene of the commotion to find there was a crowd already forming to have a look. It took yourself a bit of a struggling to get through the mass, but what you saw was 3 grown men being, beat up,…..by a little boy?

The boy you saw before yourself looked to be about your age, blonde hair slightly moving to the breeze, and…..your clan’s traditional clothing? What was this kid doing here? Clearly if he could not even control his temper, he had no business being here, so why was he? Next to him on the ground was a boy who was significantly younger with a shroud of brown hair and brown eyes, his cheeks puffy. It seemed as if the commotion had started because of him. Upon further inspection Y/n could also tell that by the looks of it, the boy on the ground must've been a friend of the blonde with the way he was calling his friend to calm down. It could've been possible that instead, the three older men were responsible for the blonde's outburst. You scanned your eyes towards the blonde again, with a newfound understanding of the situation. That's when you saw it. Under the bangs of the yellow headed boy, you found the familiar beautiful shade of deep scarlet in his eyes, smoldering and angry.

As expected from what your clan always warned about, it must have been an unsettling sight to behold by others because shortly after you heard villagers start whispering wearily amongst themselves.

“Its a demon!” You suddenly heard someone yell from the crowd, and then another-

“What happened to his eyes?!”

“They’re demons sent by the devil!”

"Oh my god!"

“We don't want you here!”

“Get out demon!”

“Take the demon boy-”

“Get away from us Devil!” 

Shout after shout, more people started to jump in. Maybe they were acting out simply out of fear, or maybe it was a simple case of a mob mindset.

Either way, you needed to stop this, and fast. Not only would this endanger your clan, but your clan members as well. 

That's when Y/n suddenly had an idea.

Without any signal, Y/n started to run head first into the blonde boy, knocking him down and scattering a majority of the chocolates you had been holding all over the floor below you. Damn, and you had just payed for them too. 

With a loud thud you fell down with him.

The blonde let out a confused grunt as he took in the situation of what had just happened to him. You were now on top of him while still holding onto him close to the ground. Blushing slightly at the situation you had created, you quickly schooled your composure again. There wasn't time to dwell on your thoughts. 

In a way, you kind of felt bad for him. He had taken most of the burden of the fall but, it needed to be this way in order for your plan to go through.

“I need you to stop and stay still for a moment, hide your face and lean into my shoulder, your eyes are disturbing the villagers. Its getting dangerous so just do as I say for now,” you hissed discreetly in his ear.

Luckily it seemed as if the sudden commotion of the situation as well as your intentions of helping the boy had tamed him at the moment because he seemed to have listened to your words and a moment later he was lightly pressing his face into bend of your collarbone and shoulder. 

This all happened while his brown haired friend was still on the ground, except now, he was looking in your direction with both a confused and intrigued look on his face, seems he must have heard what you had whispered in his friend’s ear.

You slowly started to sit up a bit, making sure that the boy’s face was still hidden by your shoulder. Once your quick inspection was done, you let yourself take upon a different persona. Suddenly you hugged him very tightly, hearing a surprised gasp come from the boy as you did so, but that didn't stop you. Your act had just begun.

“Onii-Chan! I lost you in the crowd! I was looking everywhere for you!” you wailed, constricting your arms on the poor boy even tighter as you cried out while closing your eyes. You heard the local villagers of the crowd start whispering again at this new information. 

“She must be the sister of that wretched boy!” you heard someone harshly whisper out. You didn't let it phase you though, deciding to turn your head towards the direction of the person.

Acting as if caught by surprise, you suddenly halted your fake tears and looked up to take in the crowd before you.

“Huh..? Onii-Chan were you pretending to be scary again?” you asked out while tilting your head slightly as the crowd got a look at your pretty wide eyes. In order for your plan to work you needed to make the situation seem as so unlikely people would think their eyes were playing tricks on them when they saw the Scarlet Eyes.

“Hey! Is that demon boy right there your brother!” a male villager grunted out harshly, it must have been the same one you heard earlier because the voice sounded familiar. 

“Huh..?” you turn your head a bit to look at the villager more closely in the crowd, while innocently opening your eyes even wider, as if the question had caught you off guard.

“I asked, if that devil sent boy was your brother little missy,” the man grunted out again, his face turning more sour and grumpy the more he interacted with you. You didn't let your agitation at the 'missy' in the man's comment show through your careful mask, Y/n really hated adults using endearing terms with you. As innocently of a tone you could muster, you answered. 

“Why yes he is sir. Was he causing any trouble sir?” 

“That boy has red eyes! If he’s your brother then you must also be someone cursed sent from hell!” another villager yelled out from the crowd.

“My brother having red eyes?” you took a few moments to look like you were pondering with the idea, your hand delicately resting on your chin as to make the action more believable, before you started to laugh.

“You must be seeing things, are you sure you weren't feeling under the weather today? My brother doesn't have red eyes, I’m his sister! I would know wouldn't I?” you responded laughing.

“Oi! We saw what we saw! Your brother had red eyes, don't try to lie to us!” One of them men on the ground let out. He must've not been fully knocked out by the blonde if he could still speak. You had forgotten their presence in the heat of the moment.

“Oh really? You must be ill in the head because I've grown up my whole life with him and not once have I seen them red!” Y/n let out as matter-of-factly as she could. As expected, the townspeople seemed to be skeptical still because soon after you started to hear more people speak up.

“Oi she’s hiding his face!”

“Show us his face little missy! We know your hiding him!”

“Show him!”

As this commotion went on, you suddenly felt a tap on your shoulder. It was the brown haired boy again. Except this time he was standing above you. His eyes looked glassy compared to anyone normal, seeming like he couldn't quite make eye contact with you.

stiffly, he gave you a small nod. "It's alright, he should be fine now." He delicately whispered. With the assurance from the boy, you decided to take a leap of faith in her plans. You knew what you had to do.

“Fine! I’ll let you have a look at his face because your all too blind to see his eyes aren't red!” you hollered out for everyone to hear while sticking your tongue out. You hoped this would work, you had a feeling it would, but there was always an off chance that it wouldn't.

As confidently as Y/n could, she started to detach herself from the boy and stand up. her back heating up from the glares of the villagers as they watched in anticipation. You walked to the side so they could get a good look at her "brother". A long pause of silence starting to make its way through the air.

And there it was. The big reveal. Blonde hair waving delicately in the breeze, his head slowly tilted upwards, to which his eyes were now a calm shade of blue, as if he held the sky in them. To this Y/n could hear some people respond to this with shocked gasps and others with low annoyed sighs. With their accusations now disproven, you stuck your tongue out towards the still shocked people. "Told ya so!" you let out, and quickly grabbed the now blue eyed boy's hand and the hand of his friend. They both let out confused gasps yet again as you started to quickly run off with them towards the entrance gate to the town.

“Onii-Chan Its getting late! Mom is going to be worried sick!” You hollered loud enough so that the villagers could hear in the distance. Hopefully that would put a cherry on top ending to your fake story you made up to the people before they started to get suspicious again and decide to go hunt you down.

When Y/n and the blonde and brown headed boy had finally ran a good distance outside the village gate, they finally stopped for a quick break from the sprinting. You could hear both the blonde and brown headed boy taking quick gasps of air. Okay maybe Y/n had made them run a bit too fast and a bit too far, but they needed to get away.

“You could have given us a signal! I almost tripped when you did that,” the blonde let out in between small pants. His body folding in half as he bent down, taking in more air.

“Kurapika! she helped save us, you could have at least said thank you first before that!” the brown headed boy lightly scolded once they had recovered from the mini marathon run out of the city.

The blonde boy who must’ve been named Kurapika seemed to grow a bit embarrassed after hearing what his friend had to say because a moment later he quickly turned to you. 

“Thank you for helping me back there, uhh..,” he started with a small bow, scratching the back of his neck questioningly.

“Y/n,” you said lightly laughing.

“Right, thank you Y/n,” he corrected himself quickly with a small cough. You saw him turn around towards his friend shortly after.

“I'm confused, why didn't the villagers react the same way again? Aren’t my eyes still scarlet?” Kurapika asked out questioningly, did he not know his eyes had turned back to normal?

“Ah actually Kurapika...-” You saw the brown haired boy suddenly reach into his pocket to take out a mirror to hand it to the blonde.

“Have a look yourself.”

Y/n heard Kurapika gasp in surprise as he saw that his eyes indeed were back to normal. They were no longer scarlet and back to their usual sky blue color.

“I switched out my grandfather’s eye drops that made your eyes go scarlet for longer with my own eye medicine earlier on. Which is why your eyes are back to normal now,” The boy explained with a smug smile.

Well that explained why the blonde's eyes turned back to normal so quickly.

“Thank you Pairo,” Kurapika softly let out as he smiled at his friend.

During the interaction Y/n noted how pretty his eyes were now that you had the time to observe them closer. They shined so happily and innocently. It was at that moment, Y/n wished more than anything to be his friend. The only problem is, you sucked at making friends.

As if he had somehow read your thoughts, his head suddenly turned and his eyes shifted up towards your own, looking directly at you. Although the words that came out of him next told you that thankfully he couldn't have heard your last thought.

"Ahh...You sacrificed your chocolates for that act didn't you?" He asked with a bashful expression while scratching the back of his neck again. Y/n guessed he might have felt bad for that. Realizing that he actually cared and took note of the chocolates lost in the situation, you nervously blushed a bit. It was sad, you lost your sweets and now couldn't go back to buy more./p>

tooting your sad violin in your head, you remorsefully sighed, "Ah...those were expensive chocolates too..., I was going to bring them back for my mother but now I'm left with less than three now," Showing the nearly empty bag for them to see. 

You heard the small hitches of breath come from the both of them as soon as you said that, you could practically hear the small 'Oh Shit!' running through their minds from their expressions. 

"ahaha.., maybe we can go back and buy some more?" the boy named Pairo, proposed nervously.

"Forget it, its too dangerous to go back so soon after the commotion we caused," you immediately said.

The atmosphere gloomily stiffened after that it seemed as if the two both were momentarily stumped trying to figure out a way to get your chocolates back. you sighed, deciding they might've needed a break from your theatrics.

"How about to make it up to me, we come back to another town together to buy more?" you proposed calmly. Both boys immediately looked up at your response and it was as if they half weren't expecting you to not be mad, but alas you finally found a proper solution to resolve the gloom.

"Deal," they said in unison, to which the two boys laughed in surprise. It was a nice change in pacing to hear them laugh, a stark contrast to the predicament you had met the two in. Back at home you were alone most of the time, no siblings to play with, and your parents usually off somewhere outside the house doing work inside the village. Often you found yourself alone with your thoughts at home, although there were a few kids who routinely played outside nearby, it was hard to understand them, so you simply stuck to sheltering yourself within the confinement of your home where all the books you wanted could be found.

“Your from our clan aren't you? Your clothing tells me you are, but how come I’ve never seen you around before?” Kurapika suddenly asks. Seems you had zoned out a bit too long to the point they had calmed down without your awareness.

His straightforwardness and sudden question as well as what you were last thinking about caused you to become embarrassed and Y/n was sure her cheeks were tinted in a light rosy pink. Damn her pale skin making it even more visible.

Your eyes widened hilariously while your brain politely gave you the middle finger ‘fuck you’ and decided to short circuit at the moment. Did you forgot how much of an idiot you were because of how bipolar your one brain cell was? Luckily your mouth didn't need your brain to work sometimes and you quickly responded.

“Ahh aha ha, well I usually don't go outside my house much unless traveling out, I don't really have many people to hang out with you know?” you responded vaguely. They didn't need to hear your baggage sob story about how you had no friends.

“Then lets hang out sometime later the next time we get the chance, it’s the least I could do compared to what you helped me with back there, you sure are a convincing actress.” Kurapika replied back. Those words made you smile. No one had ever asked that of you and it both brought joy and anxiety of losing the small bond you had at the moment. As if your expression of joy had a domino effect, the blonde started to smile as well. It was nice to see him smile, it looked like not even ten suns could shine brighter than it.

You hoped that in the future you could see it again.

“So are you heading home are have another destination in mind?” You ask, remembering how Pairo mentioned something about medicine, was it possible they too were taking the same test you took?.

“Ahh well….I kinda am taking the clans test to see if I can go outside or not and although my eyes are normal now...I still failed…” Kurapika let out with a sigh as his smile began to fade. Oops... You could tell he was a bit bummed out at the idea of failing, you would be too had you been presented with the same. 

'Way to ruin the moment dimwhit!' your mind scolded itself. Your mind desperately tried to come up with something that would make his smile return.

“Don't worry, I wont tell the elder you failed, Ill accompany you back and act as a witness of how rather well behaved you were, after all, you only did it to protect your friend Pairo right?” You blurted out before you could think.

After Y/n said that, she saw the jaws of both Pairo and Kurapika drop, and they both stared at you in shock. Well...Y/n certainly wasn't expecting that, but at least it was better than a frown.

“What? Was it something I said?” you asked, confused.

Suddenly, a pair of arms were around you. Kurapika was hugging you. Wait....what? Already Y/n could feel heat rushing to her cheeks at the sudden affectionate motion, its not like you suddenly fell in love with the boy, you simply got embarrassed too easily by the simplest actions. It wasn't like you experienced such actions much in your life anyways, although you liked to play it off and counter it by becoming overly dramatic. Y/n looked over at where Pairo was now sitting on a rock. He was staring at his friend with a delighted look on his face.

“I think your the first friend aside from me that he’s made now,” Pairo remarked nonchalantly

you felt the pair of arms release you from their hold once Pairo said that, as a very flustered Kurapika turned towards his friend with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Take that back Pairo! I have plenty of friends aside from you!” Kurapika let out indignantly. His face looked funny when he tried to fake his anger. 

“Oh ya? Who?” Pairo made sure to punctuate his last word of the sentence.

“Uhh….” Kurapika tried to respond but alas it seemed his mind must have short circuited in the moment.

Y/n laughed at the banter of her newfound friends, happy you had finally made friends after so long. It really was a mystery as to why it was so hard to make friends but your shy introvertedness made you hard to approach for a good amount of years so you blame it on that. Luckily it seemed that it was easy to befriend these two.

“Come on, it really is getting late, we have to head home quickly so you can pass you test.”


	2. Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry im late, I got busy during the holidays.
> 
> so basically this prolouge gonna be ongoing for about 1-2 more chapters because my writing pace is slow and short. im sorry. Im still relatively new to this so bare with me as I try to improve T-T
> 
> Also if your wondering why I changed the name...Its cuz it fits my plot better and the other name I thought of on the spot because I wanted to get a chapter out fast. so ya.
> 
> anyways Merry late Christmas and Happy Early New Years.

It was dark out and by now the sky had turned from a milky orange to a deep royal blue. The forest trek back to Lokso Province was beginning to become harder to navigate, but Y/n was sure it would be alright. The forest wasn't that dangerous.

It just looked like it was.

Your home village wasn't far either, rather it had a lot of turns and cuts in the path that were set up to deter tourists. Small things ranging from grass ditch traps, all the way to tastefully well placed logs that took longer to get over than one would want to admit.

It took the longest to stay on the right path. You were sure they’d all climbed over more fallen tree trunks and out of more dirt ditches than they’d actually spoken to each other this whole way.

At least the silence was comfortable…?

The terrain thought, was slowly starting to clear out. Tree’s starting to disappear with less coming into view, and the glint of a gentle light had started to become easier to spot on the ground below than through openings the leaves failed to cover above.

The route had become a routine to your brain with the normalcy of how many times you traveled out.

One thing that never got old though, was the beautiful meadow that the route went through. The sight of fireflies dancing in the night as the chrysanthemums and marigolds glowed under the dim lighting. It was breathtaking every time you caught the sight at night.

Flowers ranging from the rainbow and back also grew along the hidden meadows within the forest, different brightly colored shrooms tending to grow beneath the undergrowth. This was the homeland of your people, its beauty hidden deep inside the vast terrain.

A sense of joy and pride would slightly pulse through your heart with every step forward. It really was a shame no one traveled further into the forest to see it, although maybe it was a good thing.

“So what are you Y/n?” asked the brown haired boy, Pairo.

Eyes flickering up again, the question had taken you out of your head and flipped your reality back to your current predicament.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you a Scarlet Eyes owner like Kurapika?”

 _'_ Oh, right.

You forgot that your new companions had yet to know that fact, although it was still a question that had caught you off guard being brought up out of the blue.

Out of corner of your eye you could sense how Kurapika had slightly turned his head to listed in on the conversation a bit better. It seems he would have liked to know, the subject seeming to have piqued his interest.

 _‘How unusual.’_ you thought, briefly pondering if you should lie just to tease them later.

Maybe it was because he too shared the same secret in his eyes, that he was more drawn to find out if you did as well.

“Hmmm, well I did pass the same test Kurapika is trying to pass now over a year ago,” you replied, trying to be vague. Although considering it was only a test given to your clan’s people who had the Scarlet Eyes, it was a huge hint.

“I knew it!”

Kurapika yelled out from behind, his wide blue eyes almost white under the reflection of the moonlight. Wait... _what?_

That wasn't the reaction you were expecting, but then again, what _were_ you expecting?

“What?! Y/n your joking right?” Pairo asked nervously. His facial expression hopeful.

Interesting...

“No, im serious, what was that for though?” You asked, still confused by their mixed reactions.

“Tsk, darn…,” Pairo whispered under his breath, nothing good could ever come his way whenever Kurapika won one of their bets.

“You owe me Pairo, I won!”

Pairo let out a tired sigh while as Kurapika seemed to be overjoyed at the new information, his smile turning more smug by the minute. It was then when finally your brain had caught onto what was happening, puzzle pieces started to come into place.

 _‘Oh,’_ you thought, finally comprehending alas.

“Did you guys seriously bet about wether or not I have Scarlet Eyes?” You asked, exasperated. This definitely wasn't what you were expecting, sure maybe some surprised remarks, but you never expected that the two had actually bet on your eyes.

Kurapika shrugged, “Theres only 38 out of the 128 of us so of course we would wonder if you were apart or the majority or minority. Its simple Y/n,”

Well, to be fair, you guessed it would be a pretty big deal considering how little of your clan actually possessed scarlet colored eyes. After all, even within your clan it still was considered a rarity.

Both your parents didn’t have them, but it seems the gene had somehow got passed down to you by lucky chance. At least they were pretty Y/n thought. Although you never got to see your eyes turn scarlet much.

In a way the clan was a bit more controlling towards people with your eyes.

You remember at a young age having been woken up for early morning classes meant to teach young kids how to control their emotions, especially anger. Special breathing exercises were rigorously drilled into you to the point that it almost started to have the opposite effect.

The teachers would always repeat themselves, as if you hadn't been paying attention every day they took you out of the warmth of your bed and made you sit in the cold outside. You just wanted to sleep. But the teachers seemed to always purposely try to get on your nerves, just to test you.

You sighed.

“Whatever, lets hurry up, Its getting colder now,”

It indeed was getting colder, the deeper they traveled, the more the wind started to blow. A once refreshingly cold breeze that had cooled the summer day was now a breath of ice, becoming even more ferocious in the heatless light of night.

Goosebumps had started to slowly form along your exposed arms and legs.

Starting to walk faster did nothing to hide your shivers, evident in the moonlight. You had packed for a walk back that would be warm due to the nature of summer with light garments more revealing than usual with a sleeveless top and a simple knee-length skirt. 

The dense undergrowth began to now sway to the wind, the sight both somehow captivating and eerie.

Fireflies that had begun to slowly come out, now out in their full beauty, little by little lighting up the forest with small orange and yellow flickering lights reflecting and cascading off of the leaves. Its at this time that it truly became alive.

Too bad you were too cold to really appreciate it at the moment. Life truly had a way of biting you in the ass at the worst moments possible.

If only you had listened to her mother’s griping though because if she had just packed an extra sweater, maybe she wouldn't have found herself in this predicament, holding her breath every few steps as to calm the intensity of her cold shivers.

How embarrassing it would be if you got to the point where you needed to ask for a sweater from one of the two boys.

Y/n shook her head. ‘No!’ you thought to yourself.

That was an embarrassment you were not prepared to face. You decided to just stick it out, home wasn't that far away anyways. Why is it that your life always choose to become so unusual at the worst moments!

You sighed at this, stuck in your head. Although to your obliviousness, you hadn’t noticed how quiet it had gotten. and how there were two pairs of eyes carefully watching you as you had now taken the lead walking along the trail.

While you were distracted, your body stiffened as something warm was being draped over your cold body. It was startling at first, thinking some giant bug had decided to land on you. 

Instead to your surprise you found yourself wrapped in grey fur, softly smoothing over your cold, bumpy arms. It felt relaxing to your body after it had been practically screaming at you to stop abusing it for dignity and just ask for a spare blanket or sweater.

Your body was grateful, but this also meant your temporary traveling partners had noticed you were cold. Which meant the worst had come.

_‘Oh god I want to just crawl in a hole’_

Even though it was painfully obvious you were cold, you’d rather die than ask for help.

Even so, Y/n stopped to turn her head to see who had given it to her but all she saw was both of the boys giggling with each other when they saw your face.

“You know if you were cold you could have just said that Y/n,” Kurapika remarked teasingly.

In that moment, you hoped and prayed to whatever god be out there that something just shoots you down right then and there. Theres no point in living when your first friends in years just witnessed your shortcomings, and even hand to lend you a fur blanket because of it.

Ya, maybe thirteen isn't a bad age to die after all. It had its perks right?

Unfortunately for you, the gods never followed through on your request and you were stuck in a situation where you now had to address the situation. If any of the two saw that by now your face had turned red with embarrassment again, they didn't say anything.

“...Thanks, I’ll give it back when we get back home,” you finally get out after a long pause.

You had by now realized that in your embarrassed stupor, you had taken way longer than normal to reply. Great, seems you were on a roll with the amount of first hand embarrassment you could give yourself in a day.

To your relief though, you heard nothing more than a simple hum of approval as they started walking again.

Its a good thing, you couldn't handle carrying a conversation for your life when it came to social interactions. Not like you had many anyways. You were more used to small chatter with village cashiers and small talk with your family.

Luckily, for the rest of the trek it was comfortably silent again, as if time had resumed back the way it was again and your small interruption hadn’t even happened.

_________________________

When the group had finally made it back to the clan’s village it was still dark out, you calculated it to be about 5 hours until sunrise with the position the moon was in at the moment. With a simple glace you could see most of the village was asleep by now, although the elder’s house was still lit up and awake.

Sharing a glace between the three of you, you all walked towards the elder’s hut, not sure if he was still awake or had just left the oil lamps still burning.

There was a slight atmosphere of anticipation as the three of you neared closer and closer towards the door. Y/n was going to have to lie to the elder in order for Kurapika to pass, it was something that you of all people had never done before, which was surprising considering how well of a smooth talker you could be when you really wanted to.

Somehow today, Y/n found herself experiencing a lot new things, if lying to an elder was on the bucket list.

Pairo with a slight cough gently knocked on the door three times, the three of you slightly recoiling back at the sound. At this time of night any sound seemed too loud.

You heard a loud grunt and bang, seemingly as if someone had accidently toppled something over, before you heard the latches on the door start to come out and finally saw the door swing open.

Slowly, the door stared to open with a long groan.


	3. Verdict & Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I'm sorry this was a bit late. I've decided that instead of making these chapters a prolouge, I'll make it into a plot arc instead. I want to explore and establish Y/n's journey of friendship before we get to the angsty parts and THAT event happening. I feel like if I lightly skim over it, then the later actions of Y/n and future scenes wont be understandable because a connection was never established.
> 
> So sorry but I will try updating every 1-2 weeks since school started recently for me. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Behind the door you found a short man with grey, bedridden hair. His eyes were droopy with sleep and his expression bleak from exhaustion.

 _‘Someone’s had a rough night,’_ Y/n thought, stealing a glance to look at Kurapika, since he’d soon be finding out the results of his test.

His eyes caught yours briefly, eyebrow raising up a small margin. Guess he was thinking the same thing too, perhaps when this was all over this would become just another amusing memory of how you managed to get in trouble with the elder yet again, just as you did as a child.

Maybe it’d just turn out to be another memory of how you’d gotten away with lying to an elder again, which was rare.

In the end, who knew?

A yawn interrupted your thoughts and the two of you were brought back to the present. The elder looking at the three of you with tired eyes but didn't say anything yet, as if calculating wether or not he should scold you three on your late timing or simply let it go.

His figure was halted at the door, the man mulling over his thoughts.

You all wait, shifting your weight from one foot to another in apprehension of what he might say. Would he be angry you three came back late? Or would he simply brush it off? Maybe he’d decide to fail Kurapika anyways for how late it was when he came back.

The thought of kurapika perhaps failing due to a minor detail of coming late into the night did not sit right with you, mentally slapping yourself for not rushing them back faster.

you shook your head at the thought,

_‘no, elder is testing him on his self control, not his timeliness, theres no way he’d fail him...right?’_

Looking up again you see that his blue eyes were still looking at your face, watching, you had zoned out yet again. He seemed a bit nervous but you could sense a hint of determination upon his features.

“Well are you three going come in already or are you going to keep standing there in the cold?” The elder gruffly spoke finally, before heading back inside, leaving the door open. Seems the man had come to a conclusion to let your timing go.

 _‘Or did he?’_ a tiny voice in your head just decided to spoil your mood of hope.

Pairo was the first to enter, turning back and shrugging awkwardly. The rest of the group walking through the doorway following the old man in. You gently closed and locked the wooden door behind you.

Upon entry the house was small, just as you remembered it from when you visited the elder to take your own test to venture outside the province.

It was a bit shabby on the inside, Small tea cups littered the small table next to the red patterned couch in the living room, an odd warm shade of orange reflecting off the walls from the oil lamps burning nearby. You could see different vials of medicine overflowing out of different drawers and cabinets, nearly toppling over onto the floor, as if the only thing stopping them was an invisible string holding them all together.

The elder man gestured the three of you to sit on the red cushioned couch as he began to sit himself down once more in the small wooden rocking chair on the opposite side.

His right hand reached for the porcelain tea cup on the wooden table settled between the two chairs.

The small couch was big enough to fit the three of you, your small frame easily leaving enough room for the two beside you.

Scooching to the far side you felt the cushion of the couch dip as Kurapika sat between you and Pairo. The elder waiting as everyone got settled in their spots, slowly pinching his nose bridge.

“Do _any_ of you have any idea at all what time it is?” He finally said.

“...”

“...”

“...”

None of you spoke.

_‘Shit maybe he is mad we got back late!’_

“Midnight...?” Pairo asked jokingly, finally breaking the silence in the room.

Midnight had passed a long time ago for sure, the clan usually staying active long into the night when they were most hidden from humans who resigned to sleep at night.

In any other situation, It would have been a joke you might have laughed at, until you saw the elder shake his head and pinch the bridge of his nose even harder, letting out an exasperated sigh, before finally picking up his cup of tea to sip at for a long moment.

Ok so maybe you _had_ miscalculated exactly how late it had gotten on your way back.

“Nevermind that doesn’t matter,”

The elder turned in his chair.

“Pairo, you were in charge of monitoring Kurapika whilst away, did you manage to get the groceries I asked for?”

Your attention towards Pairo, you saw his eyes cast down to the ground, taking a moment to think out his next words before he spoke.

“No. We didn’t manage to get the groceries.”

He reached into his pocket and laid a piece of paper onto the table between them, a list written in neat cursive on top.

The eyebrows on the elder’s face flew up, it looked weird in this way, being both exhausted and trying to act surprised with an expression that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Why not son? Did something happen in the city?”

“...”

“...”

The room suddenly began growing warm. None of you had really thought of a cover story along the way because you didn’t think the man would ask about such a trivial detail like groceries.

You hadn’t even known until now that they were assigned a task along with the quest of traveling to the village nearby.

_‘Shoot! I remember having a task too, I should have asked them while we were walking back what theirs was!’_

If only you had asked, you would have been prepared for this.

You found yourself out of ideas. For a moment pondering in your brain what other excuses you could use.

Unit you weren’t.

“Ahh...actually sir...It was me who distracted them from buying the groceries,” You timidly said, you always hated lying to the elders because you knew how scary they could be if they caught you. The last time you’d been caught the elder’s had sentenced you on dispensary of manure duty for the live stock for a whole 6 months.

The name of the job explained itself.

At least you were an experienced liar from all the times you ventured into places that were prohibited when you were little.

“I ran into them in a rush as I was running away from some old man who kept calling me ‘sweetie’, it was really creepy, luckily they both escorted me from the city back home so that the old man didn’t follow me back,” You retold back to the Elder.

Technically you weren't lying about the incident ever happening, it truly did happen once on a visit to the same village.

Except it’d happened over a year ago.

Attention now on you, the elder laid his steel colored eyes on you, examining your face before looking you straight in the eyes, as if trying to deduct the whole story through the souls of your eyes.

The man’s face was void of emotion, turning especially more creepy with the words that left his mouth.

“Y/n are you perhaps…...lying?” He asked, leaning in his chair towards you, slow and monotonous.

Your breath hitching quietly. Maybe he saw through your bluff and was now testing to see if you would lie yet again! If he knew, you would be punished, lying on a test as serious as this to the clan would certainly have big repercussions.

_‘No Y/n! panicking wont help! This is the exact reaction he’s trying to get out of you!’_

_‘Calm down, he has no clue what happened in the village, there's no possible way he can tell your lying, just answer evenly and calmly’_

“No sir, I was the one who stopped them from achieving their mission of picking up the groceries, they even confronted the man before then and told him to leave me alone!”

Once again, the room went still. No one moved, you held your breath as your eyes looked the old man straight in the eyes, waiting. Everything went silent.

“Very well.” The old man spoke again, leaning back into his chair. His posture reverting back into a relaxed slump like a rubber band snapping back into place after being stretched.

_‘what?’_

“As long as you both traveled to the village and were given the chance to interact with normal people outside our province without revealing our secret, I’d say you two passed.”

“Wait...really?!” the two exclaimed, shocked at how easily the man gave into your lie.

“From what Y/n told me, you both had been in the village when she found you, meaning you had enough time to have some human interaction and still not accidentally reveal our scarlet eyes. If you did I would have known the moment you came back because of the eye drops I gave you.” The old man explained, index finger pointing to under his eyes.

Logically his decision would be the perfect conclusion at the moment, if the situation you had told him was true.

In reality they in fact had revealed the clan’s secret, and were able to quickly hide the fact due to Pairo switching out the eyedrop medicine with water instead.

You had lied to the man with ease, and it worked!

“Now that thats over with,”

“huh-”

“Get out.”

The elder was already starting to stand up from his chair, not even bothering to look at either of the kids as he turned away.

You watched the elder walk away as he retired back into his office, muttering something about young kids under his breath before hearing a loud crack and an _‘ack my vertebral column!’_ come out as a pained groan from the old man as he reached his hand to hold his back.

Turning to stand up, you pace out of the small home with the three in toe, before locking the wooden door shut and finally exiting outside.

Stopping outside the door, you halted. The sky had taken up a peculiar hue of a mix between light navy blue and cobalt as the sky started to slowly prepare for the morning. You guessed that in a few hours the sun would make its way to peek out from behind the mountains the province laid between.

“We did it.”

The two boys ahead of you stop in their tracks, looking back.

“So what do we do now?”

“Obviously go to bed idiot, I’m tired,”

You snorted in the response. The small patter of footsteps resumed once again.

“Goodnight kurapika, night Pairo,” you waved, beginning to walk towards the path that led to your home.

“Hey Y/n,”

You looked back.

It was Pairo who had called you. His brown orbs focused on your figure in the darkness.

“Lets all hang out again sometimes later,” he states simply before turning around and walking away towards the path that took him home, Kurapika following suit, silhouettes slowly being eaten away by the darkness of night.

The comment left you speechless, no one had ever spoken those words to you in your entire life. Always sheltered and closeted for most of your life, your family had kept you from going outside a lot mainly out of fear you’d end up wondering too far again.

You were a repeat offender of doing that after all.

 _‘I guess I have friends now huh?’_ a warm feeling taking over your chest.

It felt nice. To have friends. You only hoped you wouldn't disappoint them too soon and lose them all again.

Walking to your house after arriving in the province took a bit of long footwork, the blame being that your house was hidden on the far side hidden by trees.

Father had built it there so that his studies could stay as quiet and uninterrupted as possible, he was a scholar for one of the only schools inside the village. Your mother was a part time florist and nurse, you could always count on finding her in the backyard tending to the large flower garden on the weekends.

Like always, the house was quiet when you entered, your parents either asleep or retreated into the great study room and library on the 2nd floor of the house. The old wood planks slightly groaning under your weight. Tiredly, you trudged towards your small room, every step earning you a small squeak from the flooring.

Why did everything sound louder than it really was at night?

Your room was very bland, the floor spotless and the bed perfectly made, nothing cluttering your desk and only neat and tidy book shelves full of multiple bookmarks were the only sign that proved someone actually resided within the room.

Quickly changing into a soft night gown with white laced sleeves and a frilly collar. It looked a bit childish on your form having grown out of it, but you loved how soft it was, plus it made you feel like a young princess with the way the gown was designed.

Body finally allowing itself to relax, you sighed in bliss. Cotton sheets enclosing around your form like a warm hug and letting your tired legs rest. Your last thoughts going back to the two boys you had met earlier today before drifty off on the boat to sleep.

* * *

* * *

Three days had passed since then and it was now Saturday, your day being pretty normal, waking up early to help your mother tend to the multiple lush gardens she had behind the house, and then heading inside to help prep lunch.

Today you wanted to make lavender tea bread along with warm green tea sweetened with rose petal honey. You loved the recipe because the aroma it created around the house perfectly complimented the surroundings full of flowers in your house.

 _‘Maybe later I’ll go out to the garden and pluck some camilla flowers for my room’_ You thought, setting down different ingredients into a bowl before mixing them and placing them in the small grey oven in your house.

As the bread bakes, yeast slowly causing the bread to rise and the aroma of lavender casting its spell over the house, You hear three knocks on the front door.

 _‘That’s weird, did someone want to order flowers again?’_ The small flower stand your mom sold from was always closed on Saturdays.

So if it wasn't a customer, then _who_?

Your feet fumbled through the hallways around to the door, opening it.

Your eyes widened at your new visitors as a pang of embarrassment and surprise rushed through your heart, partially thinking your eyes were playing tricks on you. Behind your door you found, two sets of eyes, one sky blue and the other a dark brown.

_‘Huh?’_

Kurapika and Pairo?

The words ‘Let’s hang out later sometime,’ fall back into your mind.

 _‘Oh no they must be mad I forgot to meet up with them aren’t they? Stupid Y/n always forgetful! You just made new friends and already you manage to disappoint them!’_ You inwardly scold yourself.

“Uhhh, Y/n?” Pairo asked.

“Yes?” You smiled, inner turmoil safely set aside. You really hope they weren't mad at you.

“Are you free right now-”

“Y/n your bread is going to burn if you don't take it out right now!” your mom suddenly yelled across the house.

“Uhhh, ya! Hold on one minute-”

You sprint across the room over to the kitchen again, accidentally slipping over a piece of uneven flooring, room suddenly turning upside down right from under you, and finally landing harshly flat on your face.

Damn you always forgot about that piece of fucking wood, and always tripped on it too.

“...”

A moment of silence for Y/n. rest in pieces.

_‘I hate my life.’_

“Uhhh, Y/n are you okay?” someone beside you asked along with a small poke on your shoulder.

“I think she’s dead,”.

“Nah I think she just knocked herself out,”

“Who knew Y/n was a bit of a klutz!” Alright _that_ comment made your blood boil. Whichever of the two had said that would _not_ be getting a taste of your lavender bread.

Although these things were a common occurrence, you wouldn't describe yourself as clumsy. Rather things just happened to be in the wrong spot at the wrong time.

Slowly groveling to your feet, you deducted the fall was definitely going to leave a mark on your legs at least. Again, starting towards the oven, this time carefully navigating the area as to not fall again before lowering the small latch and taking out the bread.

As always, the aroma of the freshly baked bread was heavenly. You could see the two boys who had let themselves in eye the bread with yearning. It was kinda cute?

“And who are these two? New customers?” Your mom asked, suddenly behind you.

“Ahah…..Um mom these are my friends, Kurapika and Pairo,” You responded almost incoherently quick. If you gave your mom an inch of what was going on in your personal life, she’d make up a mile through a web of baseless assumptions and accusations.

One time she’d even come to the conclusion you were secretly hiding a boyfriend because she saw you say ‘hi’ to a mutual who just happened to be male. You had responded to this accusation by stating “Mom I literally read ~~fanfiction~~ books to the point I have unrealistic standards, If he’s not a book character, I don't want him.”

“Your Y/n’s friends?” Your mother asked, slowly, evaluating the two boys.

_‘Oh no-’_

Just with one look, you could tell your mother was already fantasizing different assumptions. You just hope she didn't just to anymore outlandish conclusions and ideas about your newest and only additions to your friends list.

“Well come on in and sit down, lunch is almost ready!” Your mother suddenly exclaimed clasping the hands of the two.

“You _will_ be staying for lunch right?” She smiled. An innocent question, but you knew why she really invited them to lunch. The two boys quickly nodding their heads almost mindlessly.

“It wouldn't do well to not serve our _lovely_ new guests after taking time out of their day to visit, _right_ Y/n?” Your mother turned back towards you. Giving out _that_ look.

Ok now you were sure your mother was up to something, that fake happy smile on her face was a sure indicator, and you didn't like where it might lead to.

But anyways, although you didn't like what your mom might be planning, you still diligently set the table to fit two more people, setting down different pastries you’d prepped earlier and finally laying the violet colored bread with rosemary inside on top of the table along with the tea.

The table was set as if for a tea party, small dots of light littering the ceiling from the light reflecting off the porcelain tea cups, a white blanket enfolding over the circular wooden table in a diamond shape, the lace ruffle elegantly displayed.

This was your favorite type of lunch to prepare, the aesthetic and atmosphere created that of one similar to the many fictional books you loved to read.

“Welp, dig in,”

You were a bit embarrassed by the situation. Everyone had gotten settled in their seats but the room felt too warm for comfort.

Evidently, the two boys looked a bit awkward, they came to ask you a question and ended up staying for lunch due to your mom. You’d never live this down, and were pretty sure she’d find a way to bring up that embarrassing topic about you whenever guests came over.

It was only a matter of time.

“So, do you two boys wanna hear a story?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo~ what's the embarassing story about to be dug up? I have no idea either O.O JAHSIJADK
> 
> Hey guys~ its another 6am update for me but I really hope this fic isn't getting too boring due to my newbie writing skills.
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving comments it gives me joy. If you have any opinions regarding the story please feel free to tell me, I'd like to know your thoughts and ideas.
> 
> P.S: please comment, it gives me serotonin.


	4. ummm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys its been a few weeks BUT it wasn't that I haven't been working on this story, I'm in a bit of a dilema.
> 
> So the question...Should I reboot this story or not? recently Ive been going over plotlines and rereading the current chapters Ive written out to edit them, but I feel as if there isn't much...momentum? It feels bland in some aspects and that's really my fault i'm sorry.
> 
> So I'll let you all read a bit of what the first chapter would instead look like if I were to reboot the story entirely!
> 
> If you like the idea I'll go ahead and update this fic with the new chapters in a bit, and if you are against the idea, its fine, I'll just continue working with current story. I just wanted to know your opinions before I do something crazy.

_ Plink. _

_ It was cold outside. The air was practically biting at your skin, the cement under you sucking the warmth away from your body.  _

_ Plink. _

‘How did I get here?’

_ Wherever this was, there was no light, it was as if you’d been suddenly engulfed into a cloak of darkness. Each breath was a struggle. Each heave bringing a new peirce of pain through your lungs that felt heavy as lead.  _

_ Plink. _

_ The air was nauseating, the smell of damp soil mixing in with something metallic, something disgusting, something that was slowly beginning to claw its way through your head. A scent your mind refused to recognise. _

_ Plink... Plink. _

_ Painful throbs shot through your skull, a feeling comparable to a knife splitting you in half. _

_ Desperately, you clawed at the sensation, hoping to drive the pain away.  _

_ It didn't work. _

_ Plink... _

_ A sickening warmth began to fall from your head, trailing down towards your cheeks, searing and burning your cold skin in its wake. The stench of it was horrid, revolting, and intoxicating. It was everywhere. It traveled slowly, as if to tease your body, knowing you feared the memories it would cause, until finally it reached your lips. You knew the moment it touched your mouth, that the liquid was the answer to the strong metallic scent in the air, suffocating you.  _

_ The smell would soon drive you to insanity the longer you were exposed to it. Poisoning your mind, tearing away at your sanity. Inch by Inch. _

_ There was only one emotion you felt. _

**_Fear._ **

_...Plink…. _

_ Time held no meaning here, you had long forgotten how many hours, maybe even days, that had passed. Your mind had been fogged by the scent in the air, drifting away. Small sobs and shivers had raked through your body until you couldn't breathe, the lack of oxygen making you delirious. _

**_Despair._ **

_ Plink. _

_ These feelings were so foreign, and dangerous. They shook through your body with every tremble and shake, making you hollow, until there was nothing more than a husk of what once was. It made you weak. _

_ Plink...Plink…. _

_ The scariest part about your predicament was not the pain carving a hole through your body, nor the fear that froze you in place, nor the smell of blood around you, nor was it the rain and thunder pouring harshly beside you.  _

_ It was the silence. The utter revelation that no one was here to save you, find you, or notice your existence. The final blow to your sanity. _

_ It was in that moment your mind comprehended what you were. _

**_Alone._ **

* * *

* * *

  
  


“Hahaha! I Won!”

“No way you must’ve cheated!”

With a sudden rush of heat you felt a painful flick on your forehead caused by none other than your opponent. A long groan escaped your lips as you slumped onto the floor again, frustrated.

“No fair! You always win at this game Kurapika! Let’s play something else now.” 

“Then get better at it loser,” He said, sticking out his tongue.

It was a simple game of chess, yet he had again managed to snag a checkmate within only ten turns. The two of you would often play different games, a test of wits and brains, although its been often remarked that you didn't have much of it from your friend, hence the reason why he 

kept winning.

The way he managed to always win even when it looked as if the tables had finally turned was above even you to figure out. It was his talent, although you’d never let him know you thought of it like that. He already had an ego around it, you weren't going to stroke it even bigger. 

Maybe strategy games just weren’t your thing. That didn’t mean you couldn’t at least try to improve.

“Fine! Lets go again!” you were determined to win at least once, even though your friend always bested you at games like this. 

“Sure why not, your just going to lose again anyways,” he said, shrugging.

Well that got the fire in your blood burning. It irked you the way he could so casually flaunt that he knows he would win, and the fact that he was most likely right. 

_ ‘Stupid Kurapika and his damn smarts’  _ whatever, you weren't about to show how annoyed it made you, even though you were sure he already knew.

“You know, sometimes I cant stand you Kurapika”

“Then grab a proper seat and sit down.”

“Haven’t you ever heard the phrase respect your elders? I’m taller than you remember! That makes me your elder!”

“Isn't that meant to be said from someone who’s older not taller?” Kurapika stated, slightly irritated that you used the height card on him. As per usual.

“...”

“...”

“Oh-”

“I can’t believe I just had to explain that to you,” He deadpanned. His eyes looked tired and bored, as if the mere act of explaining such a frivolous thing drained him.

“...”

“...”

Welp. You really had no excuse against that one. Instead of defending yourself, you opted for the second best option. Start a different fight that you  _ could  _ win. 

“Shut up before I stomp on you, midget.”

“Oh my god your like one inch taller than me, let it go Y/n!” an exasperated groan left his mouth.

“Well then maybe you should start eating more veggies. Know your place  _ dwarf _ .” You stated simply, loving how the topic of height always irritated him in just the right places. His face may be blank now, but you knew Kurapika long enough to notice the slight twitch in his face, a giveaway to his mood.

“Speaking of which, I’m hungry, lets go see if we can snatch some snacks outside,” You said briskly, standing up from the floor and brushing off the dust from your garments.

“ _ Tck, _ If im a dwarf, you must be an ogre with the way you eat.” You heard him say under his breathe. He did that on purpose, saying it just low enough that your ears had to strain themselves to hear it. 

In that moment, there was only one thing you thought.

_ ‘I’m going to kill this kid if its the last thing I do.’ _

“That’s it you twerp-” 

“Um..guys? Why don't we take a small break and eat something?” A voice from behind suddenly said. 

Pairo.

It seemed he had finally come back from the lecture room. Both you and Kurapika had finished schooling classes early, but since Pairo didn't have scarlet eyes, he got taught in a separate class from the two of you. You both were just waiting at your usual hang out spot behind his class’s lecture room waiting for him.

Almost instantly like a switch, the scowl on Kurapika’s faced switched itself out for a bright smile, as if he hadn't just been fighting with you earlier. He looked like the most innocent harmless angel ever with a smile. Scary.

If only his sharp tongue wasn't a straight up contradiction to his face.

“You ready to head out Pairo?” He smiled.

“Ya, lets hurry before too many townspeople start crowding around,” He said, walking over to Kurapika, leaving you to catch up behind them.

The three of you were a bit of a complicated trio. Like almost any group of three, there was always two within the group who were closer to one another. That, did not include you. All three of you were close, but while you were only a recent addition to the duo, Kurapika and Pairo had been together since the moments they could walk.

Before them, you usually stuck to being alone, you had what you called “talking buddies” sure, but they weren’t really friends. You’d met kurapika through Pairo, a kid with short brown fluffy hair who had a very frail body, but was always happy and enthusiastic. His vision wasn't the best either due to his condition but that never stopped him from trying to spot you in the crowd of kids in the village and bless you with his presence.

Pairo was the first kid who had ever invited you out, along with the company of his “best friend” assuring that you two would get along.

Oh if only he knew how wrong he would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little slice of what a reboot of this story might look like so If you liked it, but let me know. And if not, this goes back into the drafts and I'll just update this story with the real chapter 4


End file.
